User talk:Back from the dead
Note to Self That kid from Are You Afraid of the Dark? that the Critic hated is named "Sean Ryan". Back from the dead 03:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Heh Thanks for the edit. The page is back to being protected. I'll talk to Spike's Girl about your issues editing. But, if you have issues like that with the NCgags or any other page, let me know and I'll lift the protection for a bit. Thanks again. Cferra 18:32, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Attitude Look, you were banned for a reason. We already have enough reason to ban you for a second time. Now, I'm all for showing you the door. But, out of the kindness of his heart, Cferra is willing to talk things out first. So, here's your warning. Remove your messages bashing us admins, and we'll let you stay, unless you start getting an attitude like you did before. -Braeden :Are you referring to the messages made under my old account? Because I don't recall making any with this one, and there aren't any listed in "my contributions" either... Back from the dead 02:22, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, you're referring to my user page, aren't you? My intent is to show that I don't want to insult the admins anymore! If you read it carefully, you'll see I don't call anyone stupid or anything like that. I just say I used to disagree with them a lot, and even call them "fellow fans"! Back from the dead 02:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Its not about WHAT you say, its HOW you say it. Last chance. Normally, "ban evading" would lead to a permanent ban, but we're going to be nice and give you one more chance. Believe it or not, we really DON'T want to ban anyone. Re: NCScripts It's up to you. We'd rather have a completed script saved. But, it's up to you if you want to save and get back to it later. Oh and to keep things consistent, Check out how DanManX did on the 2008 scripts. Cferra 01:52, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Question Did you see the update on the main page regarding running gags? I'm just asking. We need people to expand beyond that. Cferra 03:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I saw it, and I tried to follow it by getting a new picture of Megami33, but I haven't had time to finish her newest video yet. Back from the dead 15:19, September 17, 2009 (UTC) We are not going to make a page about a singular running gag because it isn't necessary. We may redo the running gags page in the future but that isn't our priority. Our priority as you know isn't the running gags. Cferra 21:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, I don't think it deseves a separate page either. Back from the dead 16:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Contributor. Hey. In the future, could you please let me know if you are planning on adding someone new to the contributors' list? You added someone to Team Four Star and while that is okay, it would have been best to notify me in the first place. Cferra 18:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll let you know. Back from the dead 20:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC)